


Save Us

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, emily is moira's niece, moira is overprotective, she is a big softie, she ships mercy and moira, tracer has a gaydar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: Moira finds Mercy injured on the battlefield. She's still in love with her angel... So she has to get her out of there as soon as possible.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Save Us

**Moira's soft side starts to show when she finds Angela injured. Moira is still in love with Angela and she would do anything for her. (Set far into the future. Tracer also has a mad gaydar - Emily is Moira's niece)**

**-x-**

Moira stopped dead in her tracks, not caring about the gunfire going off around her on the battlefield. She felt a sudden pang in her heart - something wasn't right. She quickly faded behind a nearby overturned truck, causing some Talon Agents to exit their cover - they would never admit it, but they were terrified of Moira O'Deorain. Her eyes darted around the dusty battlefield, watching the fight between Talon and Overwatch play out. This fight was over some petty argument that Jack and Gabriel were having. It was completely pointless and lives were being wasted.

Finally, her eyes landed on her target. The thing that made her heart ache: Angela Ziegler.

She had to get to the angel. Fast.

Angela was caught under debris from a fallen building, the blood was clearly visible across her features - the light from her wings flickered on and off. Her halo was long gone and her staff was snapped in two. Moira had always told Angela that nobody would look after her during the fights. She was always the one taking care of everyone else and she never received anything in return.

Moira threw a biotic orb towards a Talon Agent who was walking towards Mercy, causing him to run away from the scene. She was willing to kill her own teammates to save Angela. After the orb depleted, Moira ran from her cover towards the angel. Kneeling down in the dirt, she quickly lifted the debris and threw it to the side - her hands shaking in the process as she hoped that she wouldn't get shot in the process.

"Come on, Angel..." she muttered to herself, wiping the dirt from the blonde's cheeks. Taking the weak woman into her arms, she stood abruptly - Angela groaned in the process. She needed to get Angela to safety. The only option would be to take her back to the ship she arrived on - taking her to Talon would be a bad idea.

She didn't usually fade whilst she was holding onto another person... But she needed to get away fast. Her hands held onto Angela tight before fading behind the truck once more. Moira was never nervous or worried... but right now she definitely was. Her Angel was injured and she felt personally responsible for allowing this to happen.

"Moira?" Angela's voice was barely a whisper, Moira could only just hear it over the gunshots.

Leaning down, Moira kissed Angela's forehead in comfort, "I'm going to get you back to the ship. Even though Overwatch doesn't deserve you," her eyes flickered down to Angela's stomach, a bullet had pierced through her armour and created a wound. Moira hoped it wasn't anything fatal.

Angela's throat was dry as she gulped, "T-Tracer should be there..." she tried her hardest to keep her eyes open.

Moira nodded in response before looking back up. She could see the huge ship in the distance beyond the smoke from recent explosions. Looking up into the sky, she could see the shape of Pharah flying overhead - Moira had always taken a disliking towards that girl...

"_Chaaaarge!_" a strong German accent echoed around her, "_To Victory!_" he laughed loudly as he charged into a group of Talon Agents, knocking them down like bowling pins. Moira had to stop the grin from spreading across her face at the sight. Reinhardt always was an insane giant.

"_Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!_" Moira saw a flash of green dash past her before multiple Agents fell to their knees. _Genji_. She turned away from the ninja, planning her path ahead.

She quickly decided to fade away from the chaos off towards the side, "You're going to be okay, Angel," Angela had told her not to call her that after they broke up... But Moira couldn't help herself right now. The blonde simply nodded against Moira's chest as she tried to control her breathing.

Moira quickly walked through the damaged city, fading every few seconds despite Angela's protests. Moira understood that it was making her feel sick but she needed to get to the ship as soon as possible.

"Don't move!" a familiar British accent from behind her made her stop in her tracks, "What are you doin' with Mercy?"

Carefully, Moira turned to face Tracer, "She's been injured. I'm simply taking her back to the ship."

Tracer gave her a confused look, lowering her pistols slightly, "Why would-"

"Lena," Angela coughed out, "She's okay."

The girl's face suddenly turned from confusion to worry, now noticing the severity of Mercy's situation. Her pistols remained armed as she nodded, "Okay. Lets get her to the ship. Follow me," the girl blinked ahead twice, turning to make sure Moira was on her heels. The taller woman faded forward, reluctantly following the blinking annoyance.

Through Angela's hooded eyes, she could see the concern on Moira's face, "Sh-She's a good person, Moira..." she tried to convince.

"I know," Moira assured before hushing her, continuing to follow the British girl.

"The ship's not far!" Tracer called out, shooting a couple Talon Agents who appeared in their path, "We'll have everything we need to patch you up!" Tracer blinked ahead again, kicking down more Agents. Just as Moira was about to fade, a figure jumped down in front of her.

"Drop her," Genji ordered.

"Genji. It's okay," Angela muttered.

Genji shook his head, his blade at the ready, "I will take her. You are no longer required," he said towards Moira.

Tracer came running back, "What's the hold up?"

Moira decided to reply to Genji, "You stay and fight whilst I deal with this. You clearly didn't care enough to protect her out there, so I will be the one taking her," Moira then faded past him, heading towards the ship again - she didn't give Genji a chance to reply.

"We got this, Genji," Tracer tried to assure before catching up with Moira, "We have to hurry."

Angela could feel the need to sleep overcome her, the burning sensation in her stomach only worsened. Moira noticed the woman in her arms wince in pain, "Angel... Don't fall asleep on me now," she said, keeping her angel close to her form.

"Come on, Angela," Tracer decided to use her real name, "We can't have you dyin' on us, love," she rounded a corner with Moira right behind her, "Right there!" Tracer announced.

Moira hurried along whilst looking down at Angela, she moved a hair out of the blonde's face, "You're going to be okay, Angel," her heart rate rapidly increased with worry when she saw Angela's labored breathing.

Tracer quickly blinked up the ramp into the ship, Moira soon recognised the Gorilla greeting her.

"What is she doing here?" he snarled, angrily.

"She found Mercy!" Tracer exclaimed, "We need to get her to safety!"

Moira cautiously headed up into the ship, "She's been shot. From what I gather there are some broken bones, too," she explained. Winston continued to glare. Moira shook her head, "I'm not here to fight, Winston. I am here to save Angela."

"Please... Don't hurt her, Winston..." Angela muttered, this caused Winston's face to soften.

"Okay. Okay..." Winston nodded before motioning towards a long seat, "That's the only place we have for her. We don't have a med bay on board."

"Incompetent," Moira stated, but she still carefully laid her angel down onto the soft seat, "Angela takes care of you all everyday. And you can't even afford to repay her," she took a seat and put Mercy's head in her lap.

Tracer sighed, "I can't disagree with you there, Moira..." Tracer knew that Mercy was neglected a lot. But she always made sure to thank the angel everyday for all the work she had done for Overwatch. She also thanked her everyday for helping her get with Emily. Her eyes drifted between Mercy and Moira.

"Are you okay?" Moira asked.

Mercy nodded as her eyes drifted shut, "I'm good. The bullet only grazed me. I can make it to the base."

Moira sighed a breath of relief before putting a hand to Angela's forehead to check the temperature. She was clearly getting a fever.

Tracer's eyes still constantly drifted between the two.

Winston adjusted his glasses, "Will you be joining us, O'Deorain?" he asked, understanding that she was only looking out for Mercy.

"I should go..." Moira said, clearly unsure as she started to move Angela's head.

Angela stayed firm and still, slowly reaching a hand up to Moira's cheek, "Please stay," she whispered.

A smile made its way onto Tracer's face. She knew what was happening. Mercy herself had taught her about the signs of people loving eachother. She would never have clocked onto Emily's advances if it wasn't for Mercy telling her about them, "I think you should stay, Moira. Who knows? Maybe you could join Overwatch again," Tracer winked.

Rolling her eyes, "Highly unlikely," she didn't particularly want to work with Overwatch again... Talon let her do what she wanted and that was perfect for her. However, she decided to stay seated - with Angela's head resting comfortably on her lap, her hand dropped before her eyes closed in content.

"We'll take off when Echo gets back," Winston explained.

"We need to take off now," Moira said.

He glared at her once more, "I'm not leaving without Echo. She won't be long."

"He doesn't trust me to pilot this ship," Tracer folded her arms.

"Echo would have my head if I let you drive this thing," Winston said with a smile, "This ship is like a baby to her."

"I know, I know," Tracer smirked. She looked back towards Moira and Mercy once more... She'd always known Moira as a cold and heartless scientist. But right now, all Tracer could see was a woman who had a big heart who just wanted to keep the woman she loved safe.

**-x-**

As soon as Echo arrived, they took off - heading back to the Overwatch HQ.

Moira waited for Mercy to fall asleep before carefully removing her head off her lap and standing - she needed to stretch her legs after being on this damn ship for almost an hour, "How much further?" she asked.

"Another hour, unfortunately..." Tracer said with a frown, looking towards the sleeping angel, "She's a tough girl. She'll be alright," she assured.

"I know," Moira stated.

Tracer decided to change the subject, "Ain't you uncomfortable with that gadget on ya back?"

"Think of it like your chronal accelerator..." Moira replied before leaning against the wall of the ship, "I need to keep it on," Moira knew about Mercy helping Tracer get together with Emily. The clueless British girl was helpless when it came to the relationship department, "How are you doing with my niece?" she asked.

The short girl started to get nervous, "Er, w-well, things are goin' great! Don't worry! I'm treatin' her right!" she tried to assure.

Nodding, "Good," she simply said.

"G-Good?" she asked, confused.

"Good," Moira confirmed with another nod, "As long as she's happy then everything is okay between us."

Tracer raised an eyebrow at her, skeptically, "Right..." she replied. The girl's eyes then moved towards Mercy on the other side of the room before a smirk appeared on her face, "So... you and Angela, huh?"

"What are you on about?" Moira questioned with a stern glare, hoping to end the conversation.

"Don't play dumb with me," Tracer pointed an accusing finger at her, "I know what's goin' on here. Mercy herself taught me about signs of love."

Moira shook her head, "Love? Preposterous. Absolutely ridiculous," she began to avoid eye contact with Tracer.

"Moira..." Tracer said. Now that she knew that Moira was secretly a big old softie, she didn't mind teasing her a bit, "I know that you and Angela have somethin'."

"If you continue, you won't wake up tomorrow, Lena," it was an empty threat.

"I'm not sure Em would be very happy with you if you did that!" she exclaimed in triumph, knowing the Moira wouldn't do anything to her.

"I really do hate you," Moira muttered with a sigh. She couldn't stop herself from glancing towards Angela. She was getting more and more anxious as time went on, hoping that the angel would make it to their destination. Angela had assured that she didn't lose too much blood, she would be fine until they landed. They had put a makeshift bandage around her wound - her armour was long gone, she now only wore a long black t-shirt and leggings.

Lena smiled at Moira sincerely, "You should tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That you love her, of course!" Tracer exclaimed as if it was obvious.

"Will you be quiet?" Moira warned, "I used to. But I don't anymore," it was an obvious lie.

"Used to?" she wondered.

Nodding, she replied, "Yes," she really didn't like talking about this, "I don't want to talk about it. Especially not with you," that was when she decided to walk away from Tracer, making her way back to the seat - she sat down by Angela's head and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. It wasn't exactly comfortable because of the huge gadget on her back... But she had to make do.

Tracer adjusted her goggles with a smirk on her face. Mercy helped her with Emily... Now it was her turn to help Mercy with Moira.


End file.
